Toastbusters
Toastbusters is an upcoming BTSF special for Halloween. Summary When Lanur Phatoast is destroyed, the Ectoastnurites invade Earth and start creeping people out. Ben, Rook and Eggy fight the Ectoastnurites as the "Toastbusters", but there is something bigger behind all this... Plot On the toasty planet of Lanur Phatoast, some Ectoastnurites were chillin like a toast. (Ectoastnurite): Sup toastboy. (Toastboy): Yo. SUDDENLY BOOM Lanur Phatoast was destroyed! (Toastboy): OH NO (Ectoastnurite): BRO WHAT WILL WE DO WITHOUT A TOASTY PLANET TO LIVE ON (Toastboy): I DUNNO MAN A Ectoastnurite flew next to them. (Ectoastnerdrite): According to my calculations, the next habitable planet for our toasty needs is... EARTH. (Toastboy): kk (Ectoastnurite): TO EARTH DUNDUNDUN Super spoopy themesong. Ben, Rook and Eggy were going to this library thing. (Rook): Why are we even going to the library? I thought you could watch anything on TV these days. (Ben): lolnope I'm going to buy the new Where's Waldo book. CUTSCENE Eye Guy is looking at a Where's Waldo book, with all his eyes looking around. (Eye Guy): SHOW YOURSELF WALDO He rages and burns the freaking book. END OF CUTSCENE (Ben): Also Eggy is buying the new bird zoology book...IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN (Eggy): Bagaaahk. (Rook):...ew. They went into the library, and went to ask the secretary woman where is the Where's Waldo book. (Ben): GIVE ME WALDO BEACH (Secretary): Row 1762A Column 187F. (chews gum) (Ben): kthnx They went to there, and people were running away screaming. (Ben): They look like they've seen a toast! (Eggy): Baquawk. (Rook): Ghost, Ben. (Ben): stfu rook I mean toast. They went in there, and saw a Ectoastnurite looking at a Where's Waldo? book. (Ectoastnurite): SHOW YOURSELF FOOL He raged and buttered the freaking book. (Rook): I guess it is a toast then. (Ben): STOP RIGHT THERE RAGETOAST (Rook):...ragetoast? (Ben): We call all toasts in weird names cuz Omi hates typing Ectoastnurite everytime they burn a Where's Waldo book. (Ragetoast): NEVAH He shot butter at them. Ben slapped the Ultimatrix. (WCRW): WESTERN CORN ROOTWORM! Oh gosh darn it! I'mma gonna be a buttered popcorun! Ragetoast shot some butter at WCRW. He shot the butter in mid air. (WCRW): CMERE HORSEH He summoned a horse, which dropped through the ceiling on WCRW's head. Eggy rode on the horse, and shot some explosives at Ragetoast. Ragetoast went toastangible, and flew through a wall. (WCRW): Godammit Ragetoast! Get yer keister over here! He held Eggy and squished him, causing him to blow up the freaking library. WCRW summoned a giant worm, and rode on him. (WCRW): YEEHAW WORMAY (Rook): wut He attacked Ragetoast, and put him in place. (Ragetoast): grr... curse you waldo (Rook): I believe it's time for you to return to Lanur Phatoast. (Ragetoast): Lanur Phatoast was destroyed two days ago. The Ectoastnurites are all living on Earth now. (WCRW): OH NOES TOASTY BOYS (reverts) (Rook): This might be a problem, Ben. (Ben): HEY ROOK I GOT THE BEST IDEA HOW TO STOP THE ECTOASTNURITES (Eggy): Bagahk? (Rook): Yes? (Ben): WHO YOU GONNA CALL (Rook): Umm, the Plumbers? (Ben): Oh Rook, you stupid blue cat thingy. Eggy knows who to call. (Eggy): BAGAGAHK (Ben): TOASTBUSTERS Ben spins in place and wears a Toastbusters outfit. Eggy is wearing one too, and so is Rook for some reason. (Rook): Wha- Zs'Skayr appears from thin air and starts singing in a 80's deep voice. If there's somethin' strange in your kitchenhood '' ''Who ya gonna call? (Toastbusters!) If it's somethin' weird an' it don't look good '' Ben and Eggy run outside of the library and into Ben's car which is now the Ectoast-1. Rook follows them. (Rook): BEN WHAT THE HELL ''Who ya gonna call? (Toastbusters!) I ain't afraid o' no toast '' ''I ain't afraid o' no toast Ben, Eggy and Rook in the Ectoast-1 drive towards Max's Plumbing, which now looks like a Toastbusters base thing. (Rook): Ben, what the heck is going on? If you're seein' things runnin' through your fridge Who can you call? (Toastbusters!) An invisible toast sleepin' in your bread '' Ben, Eggy, and Rook run through the hallways with plasma gun thingies. Jennifer Nocturne is sitting at the end of the hallway in a desk as a secretary, handling phone calls. (Jennifer): HI BEN (Rook): ...I really don't care anymore. ''Oh who ya gonna call? (Toastbusters!) I ain't afraid o' no toast '' ''I ain't afraid o' no toast Who ya gonna call? '' ''(Toastbusters!) Zs'Skayr disappears as Rook, Eggy and Ben stand awkwardly in the middle of the Toastbusters hallway without music. (Rook): Ben, what just happened? Ben ripped off his face, revealing Hat Alien X. (HAX): Everything is possible with hats. (Rook):... (HAX): Hats. (Rook): So you turned us into Ectoastnurite fighting organization? (HAX): (reverts) WE'RE THE TOASTBUSTERS (Rook): So what do we do other than fight toasts? Ben pulled out a box thing. (Ben): All Ectoastnurites are really pissed since they don't have a toasty planet, so my hat filled mind created the Toast Box. A parallel universe with toasty stuff inside where the Ectoastnurites can live in peace. All we have to do now is catch the misguided toasty boys. (Rook):...that's actually a smart idea. (Ben): I also bought all TF2 hats. (Rook): Fascinating. Jennifer Nocturne comes running to them. (Jennifer): Ben! There's a toast sighting in Casa Le Mansion! (Ben): TO THE ECTOAST-1! They went into the Ectoast-1 and drove to Casa Le Mansion. Casa Le Mansion was a huge hotel. As they entered it, some fat guy came to them. (Fatguy): Thank dog you're here! The toast is upstairs. I've locked up that floor, but you must stop it! (Ben): kthnx brah They went into the elevator, and Ben pulled out a photon gun thing. (Ben): This is our laser sheet. Don't cross the streams or we die for some reason. (Rook): Why do we even need laser guns? I have a laser and you have the frikin Omnitrix. (Ben): BECAUSE SHINYZ (Eggy): BAGWAHK They went to the floor with the toast, and saw a buttery Ectoastnurite. (Ben): imma call this one butterer (Butterer): Forget you guys. He flew through the walls. (Rook): We should split up to find him. Eggy, you go left, Ben, you go right, and I go up. (Eggy): Gahk. They split up, and Ben went to the right. He walked around corners with his gun for a while. (Ben): You know what screw this laser gun (transform) CrashRG! Aw crap. Oh vell. Suddenly, Butterer went through a wall, leaving a trail of butter. (CrashRG): BUDDER A Minecraft guy with a Mario skin teleported in front of Ben, and beachslapped the hell out of him. (Minecraft Guy): Stfu. He teleported away. (Butterer): oh fudge Butterer flew away through a wall. (CrashRG): BUTTERER CMERE CrashRG jumped through a wall, breaking it and chasing Butterer. He kept jumping awkwardly after Butterer. He fired lasers and destroyed some sheet. (Butterer): AHH Butterer flew through a wall, and fired a butter laser, causing the floor to be slippy. CrashRG slipped and fell. (CrashRG): oh sheet Meanwhile, Rook was running around with the Proto-Tool charged. He saw a trail of butter on the floor. He licked the butter. (Rook): Hmm, tastes like ectoastplasm. TO BE WRITTEN Aliens Used *Eye Guy *Western Corn Rootworm *Hat Alien X *CrashRG *Toastfreak (debut) Characters *Ben *Rook *Eggy *Gwen *Kevin *Max Villains *Ectoastnurites Category:Specials Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Halloween Specials